Bình luận blog thành viên:Caohuuhan/Giọng Huế/@comment-25220450-20150313145054
Xin de vai dong de noi ve Ba Noi cua tui.Ba la con Nha Quan,chau cua Danh Si Phan Dinh Phung.Cac Chu Bac va Ba cua tui ma hoc hanh duoc la nho Ba Noi cua tui ca.Ba co tri thong minh de so lam,Cac Bac cac Chu cua tui deu la nguoi hoc gioi,dem nao ma cung ngoi trong phong lang tai nghe tieng hoc bai cua cac Chu Bac ay,den chung hoc xong,goi tung nguoi mot vao trong phong tra bai,Ba khong hoc ma do bai cho cac Chu Bac dau ra do,ghe khong? Ba la hinh mau cua Dan Ba Quy Toc o Hue xua,hay mac mot cai ao gam doan,bit khan vang,mang hai theu,tui tui di hoc va di hoc ve deu phai Thua voi Ba ca,goi la " Di Thua,Ve Trinh":" Bam Ba Noi,chau di hoc" va " Thua Ba Noi chau di hoc ve",Ba thic Bong Mai va Bong Tho lam,chieu mo cung len Ban Tho rot dau vo den de cung Phat va To Tien voi thap huong.Ba Noi hoi no da lan lon roi ma thinh thoang len con chau di bo lan than len quan tren ,quan duoi de mua the huong cung Phat,mua chiu ,di nhien,tui tui tra tien sau...hihihi...Tren bao huong co hinh Chu Nho,ba rat quy trong,mot lan het mot the huong thi khong cho vut bao huong di ma sai tui tui dut di,Ba noi nhu rua de cho con chau hoc gioi vi quy cai chu...Chuyen vui ve Ba,Ba Noi goi cai Hop Diem la Cai Ket!!!hihihi,khong goi la cai Be-Ke hoac hop quet nhu nhieu nguoi khac.Hoi no Ong Anh Re ve sau nay la Chong cua Chi Hai tui la dan Bac Ky,luc moi den tim hieu,lam quen voi Chi cua tui,ngoi o Ghe Salong noi chuyen,Ba Noi lo mo den ben canh,do cai going Hue dat set ra cua dan Goc Ha Tinh noi voi anh ay:" Ong co Cai Ket khong cho tui muon thap huong ban tho!" Ong Anh Re tuong lai nghe thay het hon,khong hieu ra rang nua ca!hahaha....Trong Phong cua Ba co mot Cai Ruong,Mot Cai Trap bang go de cho Ba de ao quan,luc nao cung thom mui Long Nao va Mui Dau Khuynh Diep Bac Si Tin mau xanh luc...Chieu mo Ba cung lo mo ra ngoai vuon de dong cua so lai vi ...so an trom,hihihi...Luc nao ngoi mot minh thi Goi :"UT EM" ,co le Ba nho den Chu Ut cua tui di lam o xa....Ba la hinh mau cua Cai Xua Co ma tui tui xem do de kinh trong va lam guong trong viec Hoc Hanh, ma hoc thuoc long Tam Tu Kinh va co biet Chu Han....Tuy Ba nghiem khac,khuon phep,nhung tui tui thuong Ba lam,ngay Ba mat dam tang rat to,Ba sinh nhieu con ,nhung khong o duoc voi ai,chi co o voi Ba Ma cua tui la lau nhut,gan tron mot doi... Cau : Co Bac Ruou Che Thoi Lanh Mat, But Nghieng Den Sach Cho Roi Tay . la cau noi cua mieng cua Ba de ran Con Chau... Tui thuong va kinh trong Ba Noi lam... Tui mang on Ba Noi rat nhieu trong viec Hoc Hanh...Mai Mai nho ve Ba Noi...